harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey Rucksack (ToT)
The Journey Rucksack is a key item in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. This item is required if you want to start a new game as your child. 'Obtaining' After completing the 5 rainbows, plant the Mother Tree seedling and have the new Mother Tree grow. After this, you'll be able to save the Harvest Goddess and watch the game's credits. Once she's been rescued and the story has been finished, you can speak to your child (if they are a year old). Your child will then ask you if you believe in fairies. If you answer maybe, your child will claim that they saw fairies with pointy hats, which are, obviously, the Harvest Sprites. Your child will then say that your spouse did not believe his or her story, and will then ask you once again if your believe in fairies, to which you should reply 'yes'. Some time after this event, the mayor will come to your house. He will tell you about an old custom on the island; when a child is close to reaching maturity, the parents would give him/her the Journey Rucksack, which will send them into adulthood. After learning about the Journey Rucksack, you can talk to your child again. They will now tell you that they've seen a lady with wings (obviously the Harvest Goddess), and they express their want to help her. 'Recipe' Once you've spoken to your child and learned of the Journey Rucksack, go to visit the Harvest Goddess at the Goddess Pond. She will beg you to help make the Journey Rucksack so that your child can help another island in need. To make the Journey rucksack you will need 4 materials: #'Rare Metal' - can be found from refined shining rare ore. Rare ore is found at the lower levels of the mine in white crystals or rocks. You can also find Rare Metal in one of the treasure gift boxes - after you've located the one in Brownie Ranch District, go to the Sundae Inn, and you should find the gift box in one of the rooms on the 2nd floor. #'Black Pearl' - can be found on the beach on West GullToucan IslandIsland as well as beaches on Waffle Island. If you haven't been to Toucan Island before, it will take an hour of time (on the island) for it to respawn. #'Shining Flax Yarn '- You can get Flax seeds only from Taylor once he's moved back to the island. He can be reached by calling him on your telephone. Flax only grows in the Spring season, and you will need to grow Flax of shining quality. You will also need the Yarn Maker so that you can refine the Flax into Flax Yarn. You can also find Shining Flax Yarn in one of the treasure gift boxes - after you've located the gift box on the beach, go to Maple Lake District and it should be in the gift box located there. #'Shining Wool Yarn' - A sheep is required for this. You can buy a sheep from Brownie Ranch, and you will also need to buy a pair of shears. Once you raise your sheep to 10 hearts, you will have a chance of getting shining quality wool each time that you shear it. There is no guarantee you will get it however, so keep your sheep healthy and happy to increase the odds. With the shining quality wool, you must run it through the yarn maker in order to make it into wool yarn. After collecting all four items items, put them all in the rucksack and take them to the Goddess pack at the Goddess Pond. She will craft the Journey Rucksack for you. You can now give the rucksack to your child when you're ready to begin New Game +. Category:Items Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Pages without Pictures